


Daybreak

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dutch is a wicked very wicked man and I have no excuse for this, F/M, Light daddy kink, Morning Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, relentless teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: A good and naughty early morning encounter with Dutch at Horseshoe Overlook.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you write a hot one shot about the reader and Dutch in speedbump your list got me shook and it’s all I can think about now! Hottt
> 
> Debuting myself into this fandom with Dutch van der Linde erotica, here we fucking go!!!!
> 
> Also, feel free to stop by my tumblr and request something!   
> arthur-morgan-slap-my-ass.tumblr.com

There wasn’t much to think about, really, you mused hazily as you rolled over and stretched in the soft bedding. The morning air was pure and crisp in Horseshoe Overlook, the sky just turning grey to welcome the warmth of the sun rising in the horizon; but there was still quite a while to make it. With your eyes closed, you felt Dutch stir beside you and breath a small sigh. He was always so warm during that time of the day, radiating gentleness and overly indulgent to your affections — not that he wasn’t, he just tended to stay for longer.

The soft singing of birds far away tried to lull you back into sleep, so much that you almost didn’t notice as a calloused hand rested at the small of your back, fingers slowly caressing your skin. Smiling lightly, you hummed a noncommittal answer _. Good morning._

Dutch huffed a breath, now pushing your nightdress up until it bundled up around your shoulders.  _Fine morning indeed._

You could tell by the quietness that nobody was up yet, if anything only Javier on guard’s watch. Dutch massaged the spot between your shoulder blades slowly, shifting in bed to press a kiss to the skin of your back. You hummed again, trying to chase the feeling of his lips on your body; and he obliged, because of course he did — he always does in the early morning, before he can remember to be  _Dutch_.

His warm hand reached down, across your stomach and into your bloomers. You felt the hot dampness of his breath at the back of your neck as he started caressing the coarse hair on your intimacy, humming when you ground your hips into his hand with a moan at the back of your throat.

There was the sound of fabric rustling as you felt him fumbling with the blankets and a smile slowly formed on your lips. You stretched again, letting out a soft murmur of his name for attention, which he soon complied, pulling your smaller body towards his; and you tried to shift out of your current position, Dutch was quick to hold you down.

“Stay like this,” he whispered, hints of mirth in his voice. “There’s no rush,” you felt his hand moving lower, cupping your sex in a motion you were all too familiar with, “just like that…,” he slid a finger in effortlessly, your wetness from last night’s rendezvous still evident. Your hips canted towards his touch, cheeks blushing an adorable shade of pink at his ministrations. “Good girl.”

You gasped audibly when you felt him add another finger, just as he curled them — and that rendered your gasp into a moan, legs parting willingly as your hips pressed down on his hand. “Dutch—“

“Quiet now,” he mumbles and you can feel the hardness of him pressed to your thigh when he grinds against it, “don’t want to get caught, do you?”

It had escaped you, but there seemed to be some bustle at camp. You could distinctly hear Sean’s voice and footsteps around the tent. Unable to hold it back, you let out a frustrated little whimper trying to urge Dutch to keep touching you. “Stop teasing me, it’s too early for that…”

He chuckled lowly at your sleepy remark, pulling his hand away and moving over you and between your legs. “I suppose it is,” he agreed and when you turned around and cracked an eye open to look at him, Dutch gave you his best smirk as he moved to pull at your bloomers and discarding them over the bed. “You’re ready?”

Biting your lip with a silly little smile, you closed your eyes and rested your head on your forearms with a quick nod. Dutch hummed his pleasure at you, caressing your backside with both hands almost reverently, his palms soon taking hold of your hips and kneading them. “I like what I see, sweetheart.”

“You know I can hear you, right? It’s embarrassing,” you mused, wiggling your butt a little at him just to tease. Dutch groaned, grasping at the flesh of your hips more forcefully with one hand and gave you a sound slap on one ass cheek.

“That’s exactly the point,” he replied, completely ignoring your surprised little yelp, “you look cute when you blush, my dear.” Dutch’s free hand travelled down your thigh, his fingertips light enough to nearly tickle when he took a hold of your calf, guiding you to spread your legs even more.

That was one of his favorite details about having sex, you thought to yourself. How willing you were to comply, ready to attend to his every whim, let him have you however he pleased. You heard the low murmur of appreciation coming from him, the hand that had been holding your hip coming to touch the lips of your sensitive sex and you basked under the deliciously naughty attention. It was something else, entirely, to follow his lead and let him take his pleasure on you; almost like second nature.

“Perfect,” Dutch breathed, both palms sliding to cup your ass cheeks, “just perfect.” You started arching your backside for him, guessing he was in the mood for having you on all fours, but he smacked your butt hard to which you jerked under him with a surprised cry. “Didn’t tell you to move, naughty girl.”

“Sorry,” your skin stung, but you didn’t mind, not really. It was one of the highs of when you were with Dutch, how equally ready he was to both spoil and punish you. Easing your hips back on the bedding, he took a hold them, pulling up just enough for your backside to rest against the swelling of his cock.

“Good girl, now…” he whispered, hand making its way up your back, as if caressing a cat, “good girl.” You heard the rustle of clothing being fiddled with as he undid the buttons of his trousers and someone walked slowly by your tent, seeming to carry something heavy — you guessed it was either Arthur or Charles, helping Mr. Pearson with the heavy lifting, but there wasn’t much space left in your mind to think about it. Dutch pressed the burning warmth of his erection between your cheeks, taking a moment to admire the sight before taking a hold of your left bum and pushing it upwards, lining his cock to your entrance and sliding in slowly — too slowly.

“F— Fuck!,” you gasped turning your heard sharply to look at his shit eating grin. Your cunt burned slightly with the stretch to fit his cock inside of you — it didn’t matter how many times you had been intimate with him, there was always that last bit of stretch to make him  _fit_. “God…”

“So responsive,” he teased, giving a sharp thrust to which you gasped again. “You like being my play toy, don’t you?,” he asked, voice a sultry rumble in his chest.

“Y— Yes!,” you replied promptly, doing your best to hush your tone, “yes, Dutch—“

“Good girl,” he cooed sweetly, coming down to press his body to yours and you breath caught in your throat at the change of angle, everything getting much more deeper, “my good girl.”

You whimpered an agreement lowly, pushing your butt backwards into his hips with a desperate keening sound. “Yes,” you agreed, voice now barely a whisper because you couldn’t trust it to go any higher.

Dutch groaned and you could feel the sweat start to trickle down your back, just as he picked up a steady rhythm, body rocking with yours as you tried to chase the feeling of his cock inside of you. He squeezed the flesh at the dip of your hip, trying to ground himself in the midst of his passions, and you knew it was going to bruise; and you wanted it to, to feel the burning later, the sore spots, and the pain whenever you had to sit down—

“Such a needy little thing,” Dutch rasped out, the hand that had been pulling you against his body now taking a hold of your neck and pulling it back just enough to make you raise your head and gasp for breath, “so desperate.”

You let out a breathy moan, your hand coming to pull at his around your neck; not enough to choke you, but to restrict a part of your breathing if he put just a little more pressure into it. It ticked all your boxes, the promise of a quick climax just around the corner, “please, I’m—“

“Don’t you dare,” Dutch murmured, breath still laced with the reminiscence of fine brandy, now pressing a fervent kiss just behind the shell of your ear, “not yet.”

Keening in disapproval, you kept your orgasm at bay, indulging to his wishes without much of a second thought. You wanted the approval, the pat on your head and kiss on the cheek for being a good for him, just the way he liked—

“You’re so obedient,” he praised, now setting to a punishing pace, the makeshift bedding complaining precariously below the both of you, “making me so proud, aren’t you?”

“Yes!,” you gritted your teeth, tilting your ass up for a better angle, the flames of your arousal threatening to consume you from the inside out, “I am— I love it, Dutch, I’m—“

“My good girl,” he calls to you feverishly, now pressing wet kisses to the side of your neck and shoulders, the smallest hint of teeth grazing at your skin every time you buck up to meet his harsh thrusts, “so pretty when you call my name like that.” He squeezes your throat just a little, lining his mouth to your ear and you can  _feel_  his warm breath there.

“Dutch!,” you whimpered, one of your legs tangling with his as you tried to hold back your orgasm until he let you enjoy it fully

“You’re being so vocal today, kitten,” Dutch cooed sweetly, letting go of your neck so slide his hand down your body to play with your clit, “daddy—,“ a gasp, “really likes it.”

“Please,” your hips jerked forward, not sure whether to follow the sensation of fingers stimulating your sex or his cock deep inside of you — hell, you didn’t even know if he’d let you cum today!, “ _please_ , daddy, I’m—“

“You want to cum for me, pretty girl?,” he breathed, voice straining with the effort to hold back, the bedding creaking in protest to the frantic rutting and you heard Sean’s catatonic laughter distantly. All white noise, white noise— “tell me what you want.”

“Let me cum!,” you keened, closing your eyes at the sting of frustrated tears, “ _please_ —“

“That’s it,” Dutch encouraged, rubbing your clit expertly to match the rough thrusting of his hips, “just like that, good girl,” he groaned when your body started to tense up, ready to snap and give into him, “cum for me.”

When you snapped, it was like the whole world had melted away in pure and unbridled bliss; falling apart in Dutch’s hands was easy and sweet — it always is. He lounges his body forwards, groaning into your ear just as he presses a big hand to your mouth to muffle your desperate whimper of pleasure.

Dutch moans, hips stuttering just as the bliss you had reached started to fade away in waves. He kisses your neck, sucking a bruise to your skin as he thrusts once, twice— and stills. With the deep angle, you can feel the gentle twitching of his cock still buried deep inside; and you wiggle your hips at him, throwing your head back to his wanton ministrations in the midst of the pleasure. Finally letting go of your mouth, his palm slides over your shoulder caressing your forearms and lacing fingers with your hand. “Sweet girl,” he mumbles, voice hoarse and low, but still warm, “my girl.”

He eases off of your body, the sweat that had gathered between it suddenly chilling your spine. With a displeased groan at the loss of him, you close your eyes; still very aware of his presence between your splayed legs. “We should do this in the morning more frequently,” you quip at him, amused.

“Yes,” he agrees, one calloused palm sliding over your sore bum, fingers prodding at the slit of your sex, and you felt some of his cum trickle out, to which he simply pushed back into you, “we really should, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or maybe a comment!!!! Be a writer's friend!!!


End file.
